StarClans Leader
The Blurb What if StarClan had a leader? '' The former FlameClan cats who are now in StarClan finds something that might continue an old prophecy... StarClans leader? Chapter 1 Stonestar was padding over to Redfur. "Hello, Stonestar" Meowed Redfur. "Do you know how Duststar is? I haven't been in his dreams lately because TreeClan wants a war with them." Stonestar said, swishing his tail. "I already know that. I have been looking into TreeClan lately." "TreeClan!? Are you a traitor?!" Spat Stonestar. "No... I ju-just wanted to see what they were doing..." "StarClan is one Clan, we can't all be traitors are we will end up in The Place Of No Stars!" "I'm very sorry. But... Um... Never mind." Redfur gulped and padded away to chase a rabbit by the bushes. "Stonestar!" Called a cat. It was Fernstar, the third leader of FlameClan. She was killed by Snakefang, a betrayed TreeClan cat who is in The Dark Forest. "Stonestar! I have some news." "Oh, make sure its--" "BAD news." Fernstar sat on a rock. "I was spying on TreeClan. A warrior named Goldpelt has killed two elders and one apprentice from FlameClan!" Stonestar gulped. "Who is it?!" "The elders are Barktail and Grassheart and the apprentice is Blazepaw." Stonestar gasped. The elders he met since he was an apprentice. And Blazepaw was Blaze''kit when he was leader back then. "What-" "Stonestar, my duty awaits. I must guide them all to StarClan. I'll talk to you afterwards." "Oh. I just wanted to say something... But go." The she-cat leader ran away. Chapter 2 Lionfur looked at The Dark Forest. He scented Stonestar padding towards him. "What..." He grumbled. Lionfur was originally a rogue to a TreeClan warrior to a FlameClan warrior long ago. But Lionfur never appreciated FlameClan nor the cats. Lionfur still believed in StarClan even if he did some crimes. "Do you have a second?" Stonestar mewed. "No I do not. I'd rather go away". And he ran away. Stonestar sighed. "Stonestar! STONESTAR!" Some yelling was behind him. "Barktail! Grassheart! Blazepaw!" Stonestar ran over to them, talking to him. Lionfur grumbled. "Could you hammer that down? I am trying to sleep!" He spat. "You could ask nicer. StarClans good-" "You could go out to The Dark Forest!" Hissed Blazepaw. "Hi guys :D" Redfur meowed. "Blazepaw, good seeing you again. Sad you died. Grayclaw is resting." "Who's Grayclaw?" Blazepaw said, shaking his tail. "Grayclaw was an elder who died of old age. He can tell cool stories about FlameClan to you." "I'm not a kit you know..." At night, Stonestar was wandering around StarClan. He went to FlameClans side of StarClan for sharing omens or prophecies. In the middle of StarClan was the Moonstone area where cats get their nine lives or talk. Farther down is the Moonpool area for medicine cats and StarClan only. Stonestar trotted to FlameClans side of sharing omens and prophecies. He wanted to talk to talk to Duststar of an omen. "Hello? Anyone? StarClan, are you here?" Duststar yelled. Stonestar went down. "There will be at last peace among the Clans. But changes can happen, even in StarClan." Stonestar left as Duststar yelled what it means. Stonestar went back into StarClan. He walked to a moss bedding that was his bed. He rested. "WAKEN UP!!!!!" A spat scared Stonestar. "Redfur, can you be a bit quieter?!" Stonestar growled. "Sorry! You are supposed to go onto a hunting party!" "We don't do hunting parties..." "Now we do! I just made it up!" "Mouse!" Redfur pounced onto a mouse near the bushes. "You know that were heading to the Dark Forest!" Stonestar was with Redfur, Blazepaw, Lionfur, Barktail, Grassheart, and Waterear. Waterear was suppose to be FlameClans deputy, but died with Stonestar. Chapter 3 "Redfur isn't lazy." Thought Stonestar. He was going to the Dark Forest alone, and he wanted to make sure everyone was asleep. Although the StarClan cats never could have tiredness, unless they wanted to. Stonestar hid behind a bush, making sure nobody knew that he was leaving. He, then jumped out and tip-toed onto the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest. The reason why Stonestar wanted to go is because of many cures that cats had from FlameClan and others. He wanted to see why. More Soon! Fans Sign here if your a fan: